The present invention generally relates to flashlights. More specifically, the present invention relates to flashlights with adjustable mounts.
Mechanics, installers, repairpersons and the like commonly have the need to apply portable lighting to their work and, particularly, to aim a beam of light, such as from a flashlight, on a particular portion of the work while the hands remain free to perform operations on the work or to hold tools. It is therefore often desired to adjustably and temporarily fix the flashlight or other light source in space at a particular location and orientation. However, the light must be attached to or rest upon something if it is not held by the worker's hand, and it is not generally the case that the work or site has a specialized provision for this purpose. A common but inconvenient solution to this problem is for the worker to hold the butt of the flashlight in his or her mouth. Most times when a flashlight is needed, there is a magnetic surface nearby. Most available flashlight mounts are flimsy. What is needed is an adjustable flashlight mount which can be connected to a magnetic surface and is compact and of solid construction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable mount for a flashlight which can be mounted a surface by a magnetic connection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable mount for a flashlight which may be adjusted to direct light from the flashlight in a desired direction.